Leaving a Legacy
by DishieWishie
Summary: It's been 5 years since the Host Club parted ways, and Haruhi has all but moved on from her high school days. That is until Tamaki decides to get back in touch with a secret motive. Haru x Tamaki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Fated Phone Call  
  
I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club… Unfortunately :P

* * *

I groaned out in exasperation as my ears were filled with the annoying ringing of my alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on the top of it and rolled myself out of my small bed. Walking towards the bathroom, I raised my arms above me and stretched, letting out a sigh. After showering and brushing my teeth, I quickly rushed into my work clothes and ran out the door.

My name is Haruhi Fujioka and I'm currently 23 years old, I just graduated from the college of my dreams and am now a low-level assistant to a lawyer for the time being.

Haruhi slammed the door to her run down Honda and drove to work, opting out of her usual breakfast bar.

It's been 5 years since she's talked to anyone in the Host Club... Simply put they were all too busy to hang out ever, then again she was too. Now they're all big shots and no "commoners" could have any chance getting into contact with any of them, especially since she had moved to a different city for her new job.

Gazing down at her now buzzing phone, she sighed at the caller ID. It was her boss, Aoi Harimaki. Haruhi slammed a hand down on the speaker button.  
"Yes? What is it, I'm driving."  
He chuckled. "As pleasant as ever I see, Fujioka."

"Skip the small talk. What do you need?" She did not have time for his usual care free attitude so early in the morning.  
"Nothing~ Well, I don't at least"  
"Don't talk in riddles. Get to the point"  
He let out a sharp chuckle. "Alright then. A man named "Tamaki Suoh" called for you and asked that you immediately contact him. Thought you'd like to know ASAP."  
Her eyes widened and her fingers curled tightly around the steering wheel. Supposedly he had been married off and now lives in France…

"Did he leave a number?"  
He huffed, "Yeah. You want it now or when you get into the office?"  
Her brows furrowed and she shook her head as if he could see her.  
"Nah, I'll call him after work. Thanks"  
"No prob. By the way, you're running a bit thin on time there."  
You could just hear his smirk through the phone. Rolling her eyes she said,  
"I'm pulling up now. Please, unbunch your panties before I see something we both regret."  
He laughed out loud at that and hung up. 

* * *

I fell back into my bed with a groan of the springs beneath me. I really need a new bed. It had been a long, boring day at work and I was just ready to relax.

Grabbing my pillow I curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep. I was almost there before I suddenly remembered about Tamaki.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the paper as I reached for my cell. I pushed in the numbers and waited for it to ring. It connected after about 4 rings.

"Bonjour? Comment vous t'appelle?" (Hello? What is your name?)  
Startled I managed to utter out my name.  
"Uh um... J-je m'appelle Haruhi." (My name is Haruhi)  
"Un moment" (One moment)

She laid back into the pillows and shut her eyes as she listened to the calming "on hold" music. Suddenly there was a click and she instantly regretted holding the phone so close to her ear.

"Haruhi!" I hear Tamaki all but yell.  
"Ugh don't be so loud. It's late and I'm tired. What did you try to contact me for senpai?"  
I could hear him squeal in happiness in being called senpai by me again.  
"Oh that, I just wanted to talk to you again!"  
His amount of joy was nearly sickening. I sighed.  
"How have you been Tamaki? I heard you got married."  
He nearly whined over the phone.

"Yes yes I did buuuut she's no fun and she hates playing commoner games with me."  
"This is a waste of time. Goodnight senpai."  
"Wha-No wait! I'm sorry I actually have something very important to talk to you about, I just don't want to do it over the phone."  
"Well too bad. What's so wrong that you needed to contact me and have me spend a fortune on long distance calls?"  
He laughed. "Same as ever I see. Sorry it's a secret for now. But I'll be at your place tomorrow at 8pm to discuss this okay? G'night Haru!"  
"Wait how do you know where I live?"

He had hung up it was no use. I'd just have to blame Kyoya. He always seemed to know where I was. Deciding she needed sleep, she laid back and figured she'd have time to worry about it tomorrow.

* * *

So... How was it? Don't hate me! I'm not too great at this but I'll try my best at it! R&R if you liked it and want me to write more, also, would you guys want the story to be more focused on her job or her relationship with Tamaki? I can't decide. Au revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did there would be much more kissing.

Haruhi stepped out of her shower, water running down her back. She shivered. It's been awhile since she's had a hot shower, her current apartment only has lukewarm water. How she longed for a nice boiling hot shower or even bath.

Wrapping a towel around her body, she began to get ready for the day. Her clock said 6:56 am, she had about an hour. She hardly needed more than 20 minutes. She dried off, blew dry her hair, pulled on a suit and crammed her feet into some tiny heels.

 _Done_. She headed down to her kitchen and poured herself some cereal, and cursed herself for forgetting milk on the way home. She ate her cereal dry and sipped on orange juice. Cereal gone and cup in hand, she headed to her living room and sat in front of the tv.

She switched it on and turned it to the celebrity news channel. On the screen was a middle aged, beautiful blonde sitting down on a cream couch.

" _That's great Michelle. Tonight we have the exclusive inside look into the new clothing line from the Hiitachin brothers."_

Haruhi nearly choked on her drink. The tv faded black and then the twins appeared, both in the exact same pose and outfit, something from their mothers line no doubt..

" _I'm here with Kaoru and Hikaru Hiitachin, who have recently begun their first brand of clothing, 'HKH'. First, would you mind telling us what the name of your brand means to you?"_ The blonde reporter smiled and looked towards them.

The boys, without looking towards each other, both at the exact same moment crossed their legs and leaned back.

" _Well-"_ they both answered in unison. Hikaru decided to answer for both of them.

" _It stands for our first initials. 'HK'. The other H is an old friend of ours from High school. Since this brand is basically of her image, we decided to put her in the name."_ He flashed a dazzling smile and looked to the reporter _._

This time, Haruhi really did choke on her orange juice. A female friend from high school who's name started with an 'H'? They didn't have any female friends besides her! She groaned. What did they mean 'of her image'? Baka twins.

The reporter, suddenly very interested, leaned in, " _So was this girl one of your girlfriends?"_

The boys laughed at her for a good ten seconds. " _No, she was our first and only female friend. Had awful style at first, in fact she cross dressed as a boy to pay back a debt of 8,000,000 yen, which she didn't have. But she was so cute 3. Like a little teddy bear. That's what our clothing line is representing basically."_

Hikaru nodded at his brothers answer, but could barely hide his blush when he had mentioned her cuteness.

Haruhi face palmed, and decided she had calls to make. It was then that Haruhi realized she deleted the twins numbers many years ago. She sighed. She still had Tamaki's number, surely he had their contact information? She hit "call back" and it began to ring. He picked up right before it went to voicemail.

"Hello Haruhi~" he said.

Haruhi sighed and reminded herself that she was asking him a favor. "Hey senpai. Listen, I was just wondering if you have Kaoru or Hikaru's number by any chance?"

"Is my favorite girl in the whole world asking for a favor?" He sounded excited even over the phone.

"Yes senpai. Do you have it or not?"

"Why of course I do!" He said in his sugar laiden voice. "I'm just curious as to why you don't have their numbers yourself though Haruhi."

She coughed. "I don't have anyone's number anymore. Now I only have yours. Deleted all the numbers years ago, didn't even remember until now."

"Oh Haruhi! That's so sad. Well to be honest I haven't talked to them at all either, so I only have their old numbers which they most likely haven't changed. Business and all."

"Okay can I have the number then please?" She had to leave soon, she was desperate to get that number. "Yes of course… However I would like you to agree to the favor I'm going to ask of you tonight in advance."

She reeled back, favor? "I can't do that senpai, but I guess I can promise to listen and hear you out at the very least. Is that good enough for you?" He sighed, a little disappointed. "Yeah… Oh! Could you also wear a dress? I'm going to take you out somewhere and I want you to look cute for me and only me for once~"

Haruhi blushed for some reason and managed to sputter out a "fine". Tamaki got super excited. He gave her the number and they hung up. He glanced at the clock. 6:41. She would have to leave in 19 minutes. Time to call some mischievous twins.


End file.
